kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of The Ooze
Kids World's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of The Ooze is the 2nd chapter in the Kids World/TMNT saga created by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It appeared on YouTube. Plot Following Shredder's defeat, the Turtles live with their friend April O'Neil while looking for a new home, afraid the Foot will attack their old one if they return. They encounter Keno, a pizza delivery boy fighting some robbers and intervene on his behalf. Meanwhile, the Foot hide in a large junkyard, where Shredder's right-hand-man, Tatsu, has taken leadership. However, he steps down when Shredder returns, having survived being crushed, and burning with vengence. April interviews Prof. Jordan Perry, head scientist of Techno Global Research Industries (TGRI), on their efforts to neutralize pollutants resulted from their experiments. A Foot spy is a member of her crew; he discovers toxic waste produced by TGRI has caused a mutation in nearby dandelion plants, producing exponential growth. Splinter, seeing the report on television, shows the Turtles and April the canister of the "ooze" that caused their mutation, revealing it was manufactured by TGRI.Shredder dispatches the Foot to obtain the ooze. The Turtles infiltrate TGRI seeking answers, but discover the Foot kidnapped Perry, and escaped with the last ooze canister. Shredder forces Perry to expose a baby snapping turtle and wolf to the ooze, transforming them into Tokka and Rahzar. However, Peryy secretly altered the ooze to make them stupid; Shredder is irritated when they consider him their "mother," but is impressed with their immense strength. Meanwhile Keno and Raph infiltrate the Foot by having Keno pose as a recruit, and the other three Turtles discover a new lair in an abandoned subway station. With Keno's assistance, Raph successfully finds the Foot HQ, but is captured by Shredder. Keno escapes to inform the others, but the group is led into a trap and are pitted against Tokka and Rahzar. The Turtles are overwhelmed, but manage to escape into a small manhole Tokka and Rahzar can't fit through, rescuing Perry in the process. Perry reveals the ooze was created by accident rather than on purpose, depressing Donatello. Splinter assures Don his worth can't be judged by his origins. The Foot have April tell the Turtles that Tokka and Rahzar will attack populated areas unless they fight. Perry develops an anti-mutigen.The Turtles meet the Foot, tricking Tokka and Rahzar into eating donuts with anti-mutigen inside. They find out, leading to a fight that spills into a nightclub. Singer Vanilla Ice improvises a song to trick the patrons into thinking the fight's part of his act. Advised by Perry, the Turtles spray fire extinguishers into Tokka and Rahaar's mouths; the carbon dioxide speeds up the anti-mutagen and reverts them back to normal. After the Turtles take care of the Foot and Tatsu, Shredder arrives and takes a hostage, revealing he still has the ooze. Keno arrives and kicks the canister out of his hands, which is recovered by Perry, but Shredder retains a small vial of the ooze. Using a sound amplifier to magnify a Keytar, Shredder's blasted out the window onto the docks outside. The Turtles follow, finding he drank the ooze and mutated into a "Super-Shredder". Shredder begins tearing down the dock, as Leonardo tries to reason him; if he collapses the supports, he'll die too. Shredder doesn't care, destroying the dock's supports and collapsing it on top of them, crushing him while the Turtles dive to safety in the water.Splinter watches April give a newsreport, reciting a vague thank-you letter left by Perry - 'Idiots." The Turtles return to their lair triumphant, but are confronted by Splinter with a newspaper showing a picture of them fighting at the club on the front page. As punishment, the Turtles are forced to do flips, Splinter quoting Vanilla Ice's rap and laughing as they begin, proudly saying "I made another funny!". Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Ttark, the rest of the characters, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), The Joker, and Harley Quinn, Pete, Sheldon J. Plankton and the bad guys guest star in this film. *The storyline contiunes in Kids World's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films